Démarche expérimentale
by MacHellia
Summary: Root se caractérisait par un goût des sciences et de la logique. Il lui était donc légitime, de formuler une problématique, d'envisager différentes hypothèses, et d'établir des procédures de vérification. Tant pis pour Sameen, si ces procédures, nécessitent un cobaye.


Cette fanfic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème "Susceptible" lors de la nuit du 05/07/19.

(1 thème par heure de 21 h à 4h du matin)

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris.

* * *

**Une sociopathe peut-elle être susceptible ?**

Tel était la problématique de Root du moment. Comme toujours, elle décida de résoudre ce mystère avec une démarche logique, scientifique, et expérimentale. Bien évidement, elle se faisait un point d'honneur et aussi une joie de tester ses théories sur une certaine sociopathe, ex agent secret, clandestine, redoutable combattante, tireuse d'élite et incroyablement sexy Sameen Shaw.

Inutile de vous préciser, que le cobaye ignorait sa nature de cobaye, c'était primordial dans son protocole et pour la survie d'une certaine interface particulièrement curieuse.

Root commença son protocole par quelques réflexions, des belles provocations vers son cobaye innocent. Nul effet, Shaw restait impassible à son charme naturelle. Toutefois, notre psychopathe kamikaze devait en être convaincue. Elle renouvela plusieurs fois l'expérience, ce que des non-initiés prenaient pour du badinage n'était en réalité qu'une étude scientifique menée avec une rare ténacité et un certain plaisir sur le terrain. Certains considéraient que reproduire les mêmes actions, et espérer un résultat différent était un signe éminent de proportion à la folie. La plupart des hommes étaient stupides selon la hackeuse. Cette dernière considérait que pour mener une étude fiable, qu'importe le domaine, il fallait redonder ses informations, les corréler, fiabiliser ses sources afin d'établir un schéma directeur, un pattern minimisant l'aléatoire. Elle devait aussi avouer que provoquer sa jolie brune était des plus divertissants.

La relation entre Root et les aléas, était toute singulière. Cette femme de l'ombre aimait avoir le contrôle, elle perfectionnait ses stratégies de longues heures avant de commettre ses crimes. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle, aucune autorité ne l'avait jamais arrêtée, ni même avait conscience de son existence. Le terme de génie du crime lui allait à merveille, même si cela faisait référence à son ancienne vie. Elle allait mettre tous ses talents et peut être même son cœur dans son nouveau projet.

Si Root aimait le contrôle, elle présentait tout comme Sameen une soif insatiable d'adrénaline. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui faisait que les deux femmes s'entendaient si bien. Faire face à des aléas, à l'imprévue, dans des situations extrêmes de vie ou de mort, qui plus est avec son irascible combattante à ses cotés était incroyablement palpitant.

Revenons en à l'étude de l'interface de la Machine sur la susceptibilité des belles sociopathes. Root envisageait de plus en plus de scénaris au grand drame de sa sociopathe de victime. A une occasion parmi ces multiples tentatives, elle parvint à toucher le cœur de son cobaye. La nourriture était son point faible, bien que son apparence physique et sa taille qui ne lui avait valu des violentes foudres noires aussi électrisantes qu'enchanteresses.

Root avait fini non sans l'aide de Balou la dernière part de tarte citron meringué que Sameen avait ramené à la base sous les yeux faméliques de cette dernière. Cet affront lui valut des semaines de représailles. Étrangement, quelques heures plus tard lors de son entraînement nocturne, (je vous arrête tout de suite, il s'agit simplement de cours de self défense et krav maga), Sam fit volait son élève plus brutalement que d'ordinaire.

Les deux événements étaient-ils liés ? Tel était le postulat de base de notre scientifique à la vue des données récoltées. Même les sociopathes avaient un ventre à nourrir !

Techniquement, en toute logique, Root n'avait plus de raison de poursuivre son étude, mais comment pouvait-elle refuser un nouveau corps à corps à sa belle et féroce complice ? La réponse était simple pour la psychopathe, quand il s'agissait de Sameen, aucune logique ne pouvait la contraindre à la moindre chose.

La raison derrière cette prise de conscience nécessiterait de plus amples investigations. Cependant, à cet instant, avec son regard plongé, pour ne pas dire noyé dans les sombres pupilles de sa sociopathe, Root n'était pas en état de réfléchir.


End file.
